Defused
by HouseCity101
Summary: Lapis tries not to distract herself while controlling Malachite. But unfortunately, Jasper is now in control and plans to find Steven and the Gems so she could kill them. Lapis has no choice but to defuse herself and Jasper. But with Steven by her side, how will they be able to do it?


**So this is technically sort of a redo of Lapis' Choice, but this story does take place after Chille Tid. This was coming out from my head and I wanted to see if I could see if this could work or not. In this story, Lapis tries not to distract herself while controlling Malachite. But unfortunately, Jasper is now in control and plans to find Steven and the Gems so she could kill them. Lapis has no choice but to defuse herself and Jasper. But how will she do it?**

 **Enjoy :D!**

* * *

 **Defused  
By HouseCity101**

Lapis doomed herself. She thinks that she made the right choice, but that choice landed her into a terrible fate. And now she was struggling against Jasper to control Malachite, the monster that Lapis and Jasper had fused into. They were all trapped at the bottom of the sea, all under Lapis' control, with no way of escaping. Now Lapis had put herself in chains because of this.

If only she didn't do it.

But she knew that she would do it for Steven. And even if she didn't trust his other friends, she knows that she would have to protect them to, especially the town she didn't meant to destroy. She then remembered what she told Steven when she was in that realm.

" _I'm not Lapis anymore! …Were Malachite now."_

Lapis started to sob quietly, but wiped her tears away. "No, Lapis." She said to herself. "You have to focus."

"And focus on what?"

Lapis gasped when Jasper appeared from under the realm, grinning at her. "Focus on keeping me trapped here forever?" Jasper gave out a hazy laugh, but shrieked once Lapis flung her back to the surface.

The blue gem then continued to concentrate, but remembered what Steven said to her.

" _Lapis, tell me where you are! We can help you!"_

Lapis then growled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Suddenly, Jasper appeared again and slowly approached. "Aw. What's wrong, brat? Can't stop thinking about Rose?"

Lapis turned to her in rage. "Just go away!"

"Aw, come on! Do you really think you're going to keep me here for as long as you live? I'm sick and tired of this! How about you let me in control, so I we can defuse together!" Jasper reached out her hand. "Come on, what do you say?"

"NO! Never! I will NOT let you in control!" Lapis shouted.

"So what are you doing this for? Rose?" Jasper then snickered. "I can't believe you. You actually abandoned Rose away, when she could have helped you. I mean, you _are_ her comrade, right? And if you were her comrade, then why did you not want her to help you?"

Lapis gave out a gasp as she received visions from her head. Befriending Steven and how they saved each other. Especially the part when he tried to save her again.

" _Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second! I don't need your help!"_

" _But—"_

" _JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!"_

…

" _GO!"_

Lapis couldn't take it anymore as she screamed in agony. Tears fell out from her eyes as she faded her and Jasper's chains away and cried loudly. Jasper on the other hand, smiled with glee.

"You fool!" She shouted at Lapis. "You actually fell for it!"

Lapis wiped her tears away as she realized what she had done. "NO!" She shrieked.

The Malachite Realm started to rumble as Jasper gave out a horrid smile. "Now I'm in control!"

Jasper laughed as she finally took control of Malachite and started to rise from the ocean. Lapis watched in horror as green chains appeared and captured her. Lapis could only watch her enemy about to cause destruction as she shed a single tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Steven…"

The bubble from the bottom of the sea started to form as Malachite burst out of the ocean, ready to take on those who she wanted to destroy. She spotted the Crystal Gem's house as she smiled in delight.

"No!" Jasper turned to see Lapis, with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt them!"

"Heh." Jasper smiled. "Who cares? Right now, I have some traitors to destroy!"

* * *

The sound of the ocean's waves started to awaken Steven as he drowsily woken up. He then heard the noise coming from outside as he looked at the window to his horror. He sees a giant, green figure slowly rising from the sea and screeching in rage.

"Oh no!" Steven cried.

He then went down to wake out the Gems from their slumber party. "Guys! Wake up!"

All of them started to wake up drowsily. "Ugh. Morning already?" Amethyst mumbled.

"Guys, its Malachite! She's back!"

"WHAT!?" The three gems said in unison.

They all ran outside and look to see Malachite slowly walking out of the sea.

"Lapis and Jasper's bond is broken." Garnet stated. "And now, Jasper is in control."

"She going to destroy the city!" Pearl shouted. "We can't let this happen!"

"Then should we wake everyone up for another evacuation?" Amethyst suggested.

"We may be too late for that." Garnet said.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's just stop her already!"

The gems then summoned their weapons and prepared to attack Malachite until Steven stopped them. "Wait!"

They all turned to Steven. "Steven?" Garnet said.

"L-let me stop Malachite!" Steven said.

The Crystal Gems then gasped as Pearl approached Steven. "Steven, it's too dangerous! You can get killed!"

"I know, but I have to let Lapis defuse her and Jasper! It's the only way to stop Malachite!"

"Yeah, but how are you gonna stop her!?" Amethyst said. "You can't expect us to let you go inside her!"

Steven remembered how he was able to contact Lapis until he had a plan. "That's it!" he said. "I'll just go there in my dreams, just like how I founded Lapis a while ago! I know it sounds crazy, but we have to try!"

"I guess it could work." Pearl thought for a second.

Malachite roared as she arrived at the shore and prepared to attack the gems.

"Steven!" Garnet said. "Go back inside! We'll distract Malachite!"

Steven nodded as ran back inside and went to his bed and started to sleep.

— **THE MALACHITE REALM—**

Steven screamed when he fell down until he landed at the Malachite Realm. He then rubbed his head as he scanned around the area. "Alright! I'm in! Now to find Lapis!"

He then ran around the realm, shouting. "Lapis! Lapis!"

Steven then stopped as he spotted a green figure with chains all around it. "Lapis!"

Lapis slowly turned to Steven and cried. "Steven…help me…"

"Yeah! That's why I'm here to save you! Because you're my Beach Summer Fun Buddy! And I'll never leave you behind!" Steven smiled.

Lapis gave out a weak smile, but faded when she thought about Jasper for a quick second. "Steven, you have to get me out of here quickly! Before Jas—"

Suddenly multiple green chained appeared from the surface and charged after Steven. Steven tried to run, but the chains caught him from his legs. "Lapis, help!"

"STEVEN!" Lapis shouted.

Jasper then appeared and grinned at both Steven and Lapis. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Rose! I finally got you!"

Steven tried to pull the chains off of him as Jasper laughed. "Try to break free, Rose. I created them from my mind. So you'll never escape again." She then controlled Malachite. "And so will you're comrades!"

Malachite laughed as prepared to finish off the Gems until her mind caused her to move back into the ocean.

"WHAT!?" Jasper roared.

"Were fused together, Jasper!" Lapis said. "So I too can control Malachite without moving!"

Jasper looked at her in rage. But however, since she was focused on Lapis, Steven broke free from her chains and ran over to Lapis. Jasper growled as she summoned chains to attack Steven, but the gem-hybrid summoned his shield and blocked the chains from hurting him and Lapis. Steven looked at Lapis as the water gem winked back. They finally know what they're planning.

Steven then ran around the realm. "Hey Jasper! You can't catch me!" He taunted.

"STOP MOVING AROUND AND LET ME CATCH YOU!" Jasper screamed.

While Jasper was attacking Steven, Lapis broke free from her chains and summoned her wings as prepared to attack Jasper. But once Steven was cornered, she was ready.

"That's it!" Jasper growled in rage. "I'm sick and tired of your nonsense, Rose!" She then raised her fist. "NOW DIE!"

"LAPIS, NOW!" Steven shouted.

Jasper stopped as she turned to see Lapis coming down to attack her with her water sword.

 _ **SLASH!**_

Jasper gasped once she was stabbed in the chest. A bright light started to form around her as the Malachite Realm started to shake rapidly. Jasper saw what happened to her as she screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

— **EXITING THE MALACHITE REALM—**

Malachite started to form into white as she screeched in agony. The Crystal Gems got up as saw what was happening.

"It's working!" Garnet said. "Steven did it!"

When she was completely white, Malachite exploded into nothing as white sparkles appeared everywhere. Falling into the sky was Lapis as she fell down into the shore. Steven woke up and went outside to help his friend.

"Lapis!" Steven said.

Lapis got up weakly and vomited out the water from the ocean. When she was done, she fell down. Steven helped her up. "Are you okay, Lapis?"

Lapis looked at Steven. "Steven, thank you so much. I'm so sorry I abandoned you like that. I was just trying to protect you. If I hadn't fused with Jasper, none of this wouldn't happened and—":

"Lapis," Steven interrupted her. "You don't need to be sorry! I know what you're trying to do! And I appreciate for what you did!"

Lapis smiled as she felt something from her back. She took it out as it was an orange diamond gem.

"It's Jasper's gem!" Steven said.

Lapis summoned her water sword as she put the gem on the ground. "This time, she'll never come back!" She was about to slice it until Steven touched her arm.

"Don't do it!" Lapis turned to him. "But, why?"

"I know you hate Jasper, but I felt like you had enough for one day! Can you please take a break?"

Lapis thought for a moment as she put her weapon back. "You're right, Steven. Maybe I had enough for one day—"

"STEVEN!" The Gems then appeared as Pearl hugged Steven tightly. "Thank goodness, you're okay! Were you hurt?"

"It's okay, Pearl!" Steven smiled. "Lapis saved me! And we caught Jasper!" He showed them Japer's gem from his right hand.

"It's best that we keep her bubbled, for now." Garnet received the gem and bubbled it.

But once the Gems were leaving, Steven stopped them. "But wait! What about Lapis? We can't just leave her here!"

"Then she can go back to Homeworld then!" Amethyst said. "Besides, that's where she wants to go!"

"But Lapis told me that Homeworld has changed! So she can't go back! So, why can she stay with us?"

"But Steven," Pearl said. "You can't expect us to let her stay back at our home! She's still a thre—"

"Steven has a point." Garnet interrupted.

Pearl and Amethyst gave her surprised looks on their faces. "I know Lapis may still think that we are a threat, but we should appreciate her for what she did for us. She helped us stopped Jasper by controlling her when she was fused. And because of that, we should give her an apology."

Garnet walked up to Lapis. "We are truly sorry for not helping you from the mirror. We didn't know that you were in there. But if we did, we could at least helped you. So, please accept our apology."

Lapis looked at Pearl and Amethyst's faces, but then looked at Steven giving her a nod. Finally, Lapis gave out her decision.

"I accept your apology."

"Yay!" Steven cheered. "Lapis can stay with us!"

Pearl and Amethyst gave each other worried glances. How can they cope with this?

* * *

 **Okay, so I tried my best with this. Now how can the Gems befriend this newcomer? Well, if you like this story, then give me a response, and maybe I can continue this story!**

 **And remember, StevenBomb3 is coming July 13-17 at 6:00 PM, so keep in check with that! Until then :D!**


End file.
